


Маленькое чудо на Рождество

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Хиджиката нуждается в чуде, и Камуи может ему помочь.Примечания: модерн-ау, ООС, нечто вроде очень лайтового даб-кона
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Kamui, Imai Nobume/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Маленькое чудо на Рождество

Утро у Хиджикаты не задалось: он проспал, собирался второпях и не успел позавтракать. Кофе купил по пути, галстук завязывал, пока стоял на светофорах, но когда наконец добрался до работы, парковка для сотрудников была полупустой – значит, он приехал в числе первых. И стоило так спешить?  
Хиджиката припарковался на своём любимом месте, заглушил мотор и допил кофе в два глотка. Ещё раз оглядел себя в зеркале, убедившись, что пена для бритья не осталась где-нибудь на ухе, и открыл дверцу. Разумеется, он наступил точно в подмёрзшую лужу: тонкий ледок треснул, и нога ухнула в холодную воду. Хиджиката выругался.  
Первый зимний месяц подходил к концу, но на дворе всё ещё стояла осень: ночью холодало, днём теплело, и всё время шёл мерзкий моросящий дождь. Отдел небесного офиса, отвечавший за погоду, в этом сезоне работал из рук вон плохо.  
– Всех уволить к чертям, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Сырой холодный воздух пробирался за воротник пальто, неприятно щекотал голую кожу в зазоре между рукавами и перчатками. Хиджиката поёжился и достал сигареты – раз он не опоздал, то можно было покурить.  
Было почти восемь, но в здании светилось всего два окна, да над главным входом мигала гирлянда. Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул и отвернулся. Декабрь у него выдался каким-то на редкость дерьмовым, и царящее вокруг праздничное возбуждение не радовало, а действовало на нервы. Какое ещё к чёрту Рождество? Когда вся страна успела обратиться в католичество? Хиджиката и сам понимал, что брюзжит как старый дед, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это всё зима виновата, решил он в который раз: встаёшь в темноте, домой возвращаешься в темноте, недополучаешь солнца и дофамина. Вот энергия и на нуле. Ничего, надо просто пережить два месяца, а там уже весна, солнце, сакура.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на часы и решил, что может покурить ещё минутку. Работать желания не было никакого. А кому бы хотелось идти в этот зверинец, где не поймёшь, кто хуже: поднадзорные, коллеги или начальство. «Надо что-то менять, – думал он, выдыхая дым, – перевестись куда-нибудь на юг, в Окинаву, например, завести собаку, бросить курить…» Хиджиката позволил себе помечтать об этом: всегда хорошая погода, на работе сплошь вежливые, милые люди, выходные можно проводить на пляже, а дома… дома кто-нибудь ждёт. От этих тёплых и светлых картинок стало холоднее.  
Хиджиката снова взглянул на часы: пора было идти. Он тщательно затоптал сигарету, взял кейс с крыши машины и быстрым шагом направился к офису службы пробации, где над входом мигала всеми цветами радуги надпись «Merry Christmas!». 

– Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан, – бодро приветствовал Тэцуноске.  
Хиджиката не переваривал стажёров, с их энергичностью и служебным рвением, но Тэцу был хорошим парнем, поэтому он постарался выдавить нечто вроде улыбки.  
– Привет. Кофе есть в этом проклятом месте?  
– Одну минуту.  
Пока Тэцу возился с кофемашиной, Хиджиката снял пальто и посмотрел на настенные часы: пять минут девятого.  
– Ещё никто не приехал?  
– Вы первый.  
– Надо же, высокое начальство опаздывает.  
– Интересно, о ком ты говоришь, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката скривился от этого кислого голоса, как от зубной боли.  
– Да так, – пробормотал он, оборачиваясь, – об одном дылде.  
Сасаки смерил его равнодушным взглядом поверх узких очков.  
– В твоём возрасте пора бы избавиться от комплексов по поводу роста, перерасти их.  
– А в твоём возрасте пора бы перерасти свою должность. Ещё один год без повышения, как печально.  
Сасаки поджал губы:  
– Ты такой энергичный с утра. Выглядишь как человек, которому не надо сдавать полугодовой отчёт.  
Его тон стал угрожающим, но Хиджиката и бровью не повёл – у него уже всё было готово.  
– Я сдам отчёт, не волнуйся.  
– Жду не дождусь. Проверю с особым тщанием и буду вызывать к себе по каждому вопросу.  
– Так нравится моё лицо?  
– Ты же знаешь, я твой фанат. – Сасаки поднял телефон и сфотографировал Хиджикату.  
– Это ещё зачем?  
– Хочу сделать фотоподборку лиц сотрудников до сдачи отчёта и после. Потом выложу в блог с тэгом «мои трофеи».  
– Это превышение служебных полномочий!  
Сасаки улыбнулся с нескрываемым превосходством и прошествовал мимо, на ходу снимая светлый плащ.  
– Стажёр.  
– Да, брат… то есть, босс.  
– Кофе.  
– Слушаюсь.  
– И когда Имаи-сан придёт, направь её ко мне в кабинет.  
– Понял.  
Тэцу весь съёжился и втянул голову в плечи, когда сводный брат проходил мимо. Хиджиката посмотрел на него с сочувствием: Сасаки и по работе тяжело было выносить, а каково жить с ним под одной крышей и отмечать праздники? – ужас.  
Дверь в конце коридора хлопнула: высокое начальство удалилось в свой кабинет.  
– Ваш кофе, Хиджиката-сан.  
Когда Тэцу поднял голову, стало видно, что он улыбается.  
– Что смешного?  
– А вы сами посмотрите. Над входом – омела.  
Действительно, над входной дверью был прибит венок из еловых веток, украшенный красно-зелёными лентами. Сразу вспомнились все просмотренные в юности американские фильмы.  
– Омела… это ведь… кто оказался под ней, должен поцеловаться?  
– Западный обычай, – глаза Тэцу сияли. – А вы с братом стояли и разговаривали как раз под ней. Я представил, что было бы, если бы вы поцеловались.  
Хиджиката тоже представил и содрогнулся.  
– Интересные у тебя мысли с утра.  
По крайней мере, теперь стало понятнее, как Тэцу выживал в семействе Сасаки.  
– С Рождеством!  
Кондо возник на пороге, громкий, весёлый, излучающий хорошее настроение, и в приёмной сразу стало тесно.  
– Слышать ничего не хочу про Рождество. И что за синяк под глазом?  
– О, – Кондо смутился, – мы с Отаэ-сан слегка повздорили из-за того, как праздновать. Я хотел в ресторане, а она настаивала, что отмечать нужно дома, вот и…  
– Я звоню в службу помощи жертвам семейного насилия.  
– Тоши! – Кондо посмотрел укоризненно: – Ну что за шутки?  
– Да кто шутит?! Это избиение!  
– Нет! Это любовь!  
– Не знал, что ты мазохист.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Кондо два года волочился за Шимурой Отаэ, стойко перенося отказы, и Хиджиката вместе со всеми считал, что ему не светит. Приглашение на свадьбу стало для него ударом, они с Сого даже сходили в бар и устроили поминки по их холостяцкой дружбе. С тех пор прошло уже три месяца, а счастливый молодожён то и дело заявлялся на работу, сияя новым фингалом.  
– Тебя избивали, когда ты был ухажёром, избивают, когда стал мужем. Ну и стоило жениться ради этого?  
Кондо неожиданно зарумянился.  
– Ну, знаешь… кое-что изменилось всё-таки.  
– Молчи, не хочу ничего знать о ваших садо-мазо игрищах.  
– Кондо-сан, – вдруг подал голос Тэцу, – вы стоите под омелой.  
– А? – Кондо посмотрел вверх, потом перевёл нехорошо заблестевший взгляд на Хиджикату.  
– Так, стоп. Даже не думай об этом.  
– Тоши!  
Хиджиката отпрыгнул, но его всё равно сгребли в охапку, притянули к себе и смачно чмокнули в щёку – у Кондо были длинные руки.  
– Мерри Кристмасу!  
– Тебе противопоказан английский.  
Наученный годами дружбы, Хиджиката не пытался сопротивляться, пока Кондо мотылял его по комнате, как не в меру активный детёныш гориллы.  
– Знаешь, Тоши, только после женитьбы я стал ценить праздники. Тебе тоже стоит жениться.  
– После твоего примера? Никогда.  
– Я убью тебя, – донеслось из коридора.  
– Ха, у тебя кишка тонка.  
– Но сначала мне нужно сдать отчёт.  
– Жалкие оправдания…  
– Потому что отчёт важнее.  
– Ну вот, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – парочка садистов явилась.  
Сого остановился перед дверью и отступил, якобы пропуская Нобумэ. Но когда та сделала шаг, он метнулся вперёд, и они столкнулись в дверном проёме.  
– Я точно тебя убью.  
– Всё обещаешь и обещаешь…  
Нобумэ молча пихнула Сого сумочкой в живот.  
– Уйй!.. Что у тебя там такое?  
– Мой отчёт.  
– Ты его на каменном круге выбила?  
– Привет, ребята, – Кондо отпустил Хиджикату и переключился на новых жертв. – Кстати, вы стоите под омелой.  
Сого и Нобумэ посмотрели вверх, потом друг на друга.  
– Что, целовать эту? – Сого скорчил гримасу. – Какое счастье, что я не католик и не должен переносить такие пытки.  
– Я тоже не католик, ну и что? Когда мы с Тоши оказались под омелой, я честно его поцеловал. И ты должен.  
– Целовать Хиджикату? Ладно, я готов.  
– Всегда знал, что ты тайно в меня влюблён, – Хиджиката присел на край стола со своим кофе и наслаждался представлением.  
– Просто я рассчитываю во время поцелуя откусить тебе язык.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь целоваться с языком, ты же девственник.  
– А?  
– Сам посуди, – сказал Хиджиката, посмеиваясь, – ты робеешь поцеловать девушку, так себя только девственники ведут.  
– Просто нет желания целоваться с дохлыми селёдками. Я не некрофил.  
– А теперь рассуждаешь как девственник, пересмотревший порно.  
Кондо переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Что? Сого девственник?  
– Будем так считать, пока он не докажет обратное.  
Хиджиката изо всех сил старался не смеяться, и взгляд Сого, обещавший все мыслимые пытки, не отрезвлял. Возможность уязвить засранца выпадала слишком редко, нельзя было её упускать, даже если это ставило жизнь под угрозу.  
– Да сколько можно? – вдруг сказала Нобумэ.  
Она схватила Сого за шарф, рывком развернула к себе и впилась в его губы, как минога. У Кондо и Тэцу отвисли челюсти, Хиджиката и сам не ожидал такого эффекта. Но больше всех удивился Сого: глаза у него округлились, руки безвольно повисли – он стоял как истукан и позволял себя целовать. А Нобумэ и не думала останавливаться, когда она повернула голову, ненадолго стало видно, что её язык движется, тараня рот Сого, как чёртов поршень. В тишине были слышны только влажные звуки поцелуя и тиканье часов.  
Наконец Нобумэ выпустила свою жертву и отстранилась. Она выглядела как обычно, разве что помада слегка размазалась, а Сого пошатывало, словно поцелуй выпил его жизненную энергию.  
– Доброе утро всем, – сказала Нобумэ спокойно. – С Рождеством.  
Судя по остекленевшим глазам Кондо и Тэцу, они сейчас ничего не могли услышать.  
– Доброе утро, – отозвался Хиджиката. – Сасаки хотел, чтобы ты зашла к нему сразу, как придёшь.  
– Хорошо, только вещи оставлю.  
Нобумэ поправила сумочку и направилась в свой кабинет. Только когда стук её каблуков затих, в приёмную вернулась жизнь.  
– Она… они… – Кондо беспомощно потыкал пальцем в пространство.  
– Встречаются уже два месяца, – пояснил Хиджиката.  
– Правда?  
– Неправда! – отмер Сого. – Мы просто вместе ходим на стрельбище.  
– Потому что ты девственник – был до этого момента. Поздравляю со вступлением во взрослую жизнь.  
Сого ожёг его злобным взглядом, но промолчал. На его щеках выступил румянец, по губам размазалась помада, и Хиджикате вдруг пришло в голову, что в постели – если у этих двоих когда-нибудь дойдёт до постели – Нобумэ будет доминировать. Наверное, ей нравится бдсм, всякие наручники, кляпы и плётки… ошейники, судя по тому, как она держала Сого за шарф...  
Хиджиката с силой стиснул переносицу и попытался избавиться от этих мыслей. Допустим, у него сто лет не было секса, но это ещё не повод фантазировать о сексе своих друзей.  
– Пойду к себе, – сказал он невнятно, – надо отчёт писать.  
Пришло сообщение в Ватсапе – какой-то файл от Сасаки. Хиджиката открыл его, и на всю приёмную заиграла мелодия Jingle Bells.  
– Звените, колокольчики! – радостно подхватил Кондо.  
Хиджиката сделал большой глоток кофе, но тот успел остыть. Утро определённо не задалось.

День тоже выдался паршивым. Никаких личных встреч в связи с концом года не было, а отчёт Хиджиката решил придержать до вечера, чтобы поменьше общаться с Сасаки, и теперь не знал, чем себя занять. В общем чате царила непривычная тишина – все в поте лица доделывали отчёты. Только Сасаки каждые пять минут скидывал то рождественские картинки, то «смешные» мемы про безработных, то фотографии своей дочери. На последние волей-неволей приходилось реагировать. Хиджиката хорошо относился к детям, и девочка была милой – не иначе, удалась в мать – но двадцать снимков перемазанного кашей личика могли кого угодно превратить в чайльдфри.  
Хиджиката играл в Сапёра, периодически копипастил под очередной фоткой «очень мило» и параллельно общался в личке с Кондо, который пытался написать отчёт с нуля за один день и ожидаемо не справлялся. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно.  
«Тоши, послушай. У меня пятнадцать поднадзорных, из них восемь не нуждаются в личном контроле, трое отмечаются ежемесячно, и четверо приходят раз в неделю, плюс, семеро из них участвуют в программе психического здоровья. По разнарядке у меня десять часов в неделю на личное общение, и я уже голову сломал, но не могу придумать, как эти часы раскидать. Что мне делать, Тоши?»  
«Попробуй списать част времени на супервизию».  
«Посмотрите, малышка играет с котом. Чтобы вы лучше поняли её очарование, я записал видео. Что скажете?».  
«Очень мило».  
«Я сохраню эту запись, как руководство для продвинутых садистов».  
«Кто-нибудь, помогите!»  
«Нобумэ-сан, ничего не хочешь написать?»  
«Я хочу написать отчёт, чего всем желаю».  
«Не хочу писать отчёт, хочу к Отаэ-сан!»  
«Не обсуждайте личную жизнь в рабочем чате».  
«Кто бы говорил!»  
Хиджиката откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок. Как же. Скучно. Ещё даже полудня не было, а он уже хотел домой. Завтра выходной, можно будет выключить телефон и будильник и проспать весь день. Проспать бы всю зиму до весны…  
Сигнал внутренней связи грубо вырвал его из дрёмы.  
– Хиджиката-сан, к вам пришли.  
Хиджиката спросонья потянулся к органайзеру, но быстро пришёл в себя. Он точно знал, что сегодня не должно быть ни одной встречи.  
– Кто?  
– Ятозоку Камуи. Ему назначено?.. Хиджиката-сан?  
– Да, – отозвался Хиджиката с усилием. – Пусть войдёт.  
Он потёр лицо ладонями, прогоняя сонливость, пригладил волосы и надел висевший на спинке кресла пиджак. Потом спохватился и закрыл окошко Сапёра. Камуи… чёрт, вот уж кого он меньше всего хотел видеть сегодня.  
Постучали. Надо же, как вежливо.  
– Войдите.  
Дверь открылась, и Камуи просунул в кабинет голову.  
– Добрый день, инспектор-сан.  
– Сто раз говорил, у меня есть имя.  
Камуи оживился:  
– Тоширо?  
– Мы не настолько близки.  
– А жаль.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза. Многие поднадзорные пытались флиртовать с ним, и он давно научился пресекать такое, но обычно это были женщины. Из мужчин только Камуи могло прийти в голову, что флирт с инспектором по надзору – хорошая идея.  
– Проходи уже.  
Камуи зашёл в кабинет и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Выглядел он как всегда очень прилично: безразмерная куртка, укороченные джинсы, нарочито громоздкие ботинки – модная одежда, какую носили его сверстники. При взгляде на него никто бы не догадался, что это бывший преступник, освобождённый досрочно.  
– Ну и, с чем пришёл? Ты был у меня… – Хиджиката демонстративно пролистал органайзер, хотя прекрасно помнил дату последней встречи, – неделю назад, и в следующий раз мы должны встретиться уже в новом году.  
Так и подмывало спросить, что случилось, но он сдерживался, потому что именно этого от него и ждали.  
Камуи уселся на стул перед столом и с интересом огляделся.  
– Вы не украшаете кабинет? А как же дух Рождества?  
– Я атеист.  
Камуи округлил и без того большие глаза:  
– Но дело же не в религии, просто всем хочется праздника.  
– Не всем.  
– Так и знал, – Камуи хитро улыбнулся. – Поэтому принёс кое-что.  
Он достал что-то мелкое из внутреннего кармана куртки и положил на край стола.  
– Вот, это вам.  
«Этим» оказался сувенирный колокольчик: позолоченный, с бантом и еловыми ветками – такие сотнями продавались на каждом углу. Хиджиката взял его, встряхнул, и колокольчик разразился немелодичным звоном.  
– Merry Christmas! – весело сказал Камуи. В отличие от Кондо, он говорил без акцента.  
Хиджиката ещё раз позвенел колокольчиком.  
– Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не могу принимать подарки от поднадзорных.  
– А это не подарок, – Камуи с умным видом поднял палец: – это символ моего перерождения и успешной социализации. Можете подшить к моему делу.  
Он не выдержал серьёзный тон и разулыбался до ушей. Стоило усилия не улыбнуться в ответ. Камуи был красивым парнем, из тех, на кого оборачиваются в толпе: синие глаза, огненные волосы до плеч, белая кожа – ярким. В его присутствии даже унылый рабочий день начинал играть новыми красками.  
– Так и сделаю, – сказал Хиджиката сурово и с нарочитой небрежностью кинул колокольчик в ящик стола. – Ты ради этого пришёл?  
– Не совсем, – Камуи подмигнул и снова полез в карман куртки. – Колокольчик – просто символ, а настоящий подарок, вот он.  
Он продемонстрировал какой-то документ. Хиджиката не собирался вестись, поэтому только вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Я устроился на работу, – объявил Камуи. – Уже три недели как.  
– Почему раньше не сказал?  
– А вдруг бы меня уволили. Не хотел вас разочаровывать.  
Хиджиката бросил на него быстрый взгляд – Камуи не улыбался и смотрел серьёзно.  
– Значит, теперь ты уверен, что не уволят?  
– Не должны: и работа мне нравится, и босс доволен.  
Звучало неплохо. До сих пор Камуи не удавалось продержаться дольше нескольких дней.  
– Он – хороший человек. Согласился меня взять, хотя я честно всё рассказал про себя, и отпускает на встречи с вами, вот и бумагу для моего личного дела подписал.  
Хиджиката просмотрел документ – составлено было правильно.  
– Твоя должность… мойщик окон?  
Камуи пожал плечами:  
– Работа как работа. Платят нормально, и не нужно общаться с людьми. В конце года очень много заказов, меня потому и взяли, что рук не хватало.  
– Я всё понимаю, но, – Хиджиката потёр переносицу, – если бы ты продолжил образование…  
– Опять вы об этом.  
– У тебя отличные задатки, ты можешь восстановиться и продолжить обучение. Если я отправлю официальное письмо в твой университет, тебе не откажут.  
Камуи улёгся щекой на край стола.  
– Вы так обо мне беспокоитесь.  
– Я так беспокоюсь обо всех поднадзорных.  
Он издал тяжёлый вздох:  
– Папаша тоже твердит про университет, но не думаю, что мне стоит туда возвращаться. Мало ли что случится снова.  
Да уж, мало ли что. В прошлом ноябре Ятозоку Камуи, один из лучших студентов экономического факультета, подрался с сокурсниками. Причиной драки по его словам был спор на научную тему, и двое пострадавших подтвердили это – когда смогли говорить. В крови Камуи не нашли следы алкоголя или наркотиков, а многочисленные свидетели утверждали, что он не был вооружен ни кастетом, ни битой, ни подручными предметами, что не помешало ему отправить двоих человек в реанимацию.  
– Ты можешь вести себя прилично, – сказал Хиджиката. – Раз уж тебя досрочно освободили за примерное поведение.  
– А, это. Я просто очень хотел на свободу, вот и держался.  
– Значит, продержишься и до конца обучения.  
– А учиться я не хочу.  
Хиджиката со смешанными чувствами посмотрел на растрёпанную рыжеволосую макушку с вечно торчащим вихром. Желание дотянуться рукой и взъерошить ему волосы было таким сильным, что пришлось сжать кулаки.  
– Как хочешь, – сказал он ровным тоном. – В мои обязанности входит возвращение поднадзорных к рабочей или учебной деятельности, но если ты отказываешься учиться, я ничего сделать не могу. Для службы пробации важно, чтобы ты был при деле, и раз ты нашёл работу, то претензий к тебе не возникнет.  
Кстати об этом. Он залогинился в системе и начал вводить данные из документа, который Камуи принёс с работы.  
– Что вы делаете?  
– Проверяю информацию.  
– Не верите мне?  
– Знал бы ты, сколько я лжи выслушиваю каждый день. Многие поднадзорные приносят фальшивые справки и подделывают документы.  
– Я не такой.  
– Все так говорят.  
Камуи встал и обошёл стол.  
– Сядь на место.  
Он не только не послушался, но и перегнулся через спинку кресла, чтобы заглянуть в компьютер. Совершенно недопустимое поведение, его следовало одёрнуть.  
– Вы опечатались: не «ОкнаПлеск», а «ОкнаБлеск».  
Он был слишком близко, и Хиджикате пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы правильно ввести все данные.  
– Не смотри в экран, это конфиденциальная информация.  
– Там написано «ведётся поиск».  
– Это тоже конфиденциально.  
Камуи шумно выдохнул, тёплое дыхание прощекотало голую шею над воротом рубашки, и Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
– Сядь, я сказал.  
На этот раз Камуи послушался: сгорбился и поплёлся вокруг стола назад, загребая ногами, с видом провинившегося школяра. Хиджиката мрачно уставился в тёмный экран. Его квалификации хватало, чтобы утихомирить заядлых рецидивистов, и только с Камуи он становился мягкотелым и уступчивым.  
– Инспектор-сан.  
– М?  
– Что вы делаете после работы?  
– Еду домой, ужинаю и ложусь спать.  
– Я имел в виду, сегодня.  
– Всё то же самое. Только телефон отключу, чтобы никто не вздумал звонить мне ночью и петь «Джингл Беллз».  
– Не будете отмечать Рождество?  
– Было бы что отмечать, под него даже выходной день не выделили. Суббота для меня – больше праздник, чем Рождество.  
Камуи совсем приуныл и стал выглядеть намного моложе своих двадцати трёх. Хиджиката поколебался и спросил, отчаянно того не желая:  
– А ты будешь праздновать?  
– С семьёй. Отец, сестра, куча еды.  
– Звучит неплохо.  
– Скукота. Вот я и подумал, – он оживился, – инспектор-сан, что если нам вечером сходить куда-нибудь вместе? Погулять, поужинать, посмотреть на ёлку в Акихабаре.  
– Я не общаюсь с поднадзорными в нерабочее время.  
– Но это тоже работа. Свидание поможет моей социализации.  
– Так далеко мои полномочия не простираются.  
Экран посветлел и Хиджиката с облегчением прервал сомнительный разговор.  
– Что ж… Информация о фирме по мойке окон подтвердилась, все реквизиты совпадают.  
– Вот видите, а вы мне не верили.  
– Я тебе верю, но обязан действовать в соответствии с инструкциями. Сейчас я направлю запрос, чтобы подтвердили твоё оформление на работу, когда получу ответ, то подошью все документы к твоему делу. Это очень важно и может повлиять на твой испытательный срок.  
– Что?  
Камуи резко выпрямился, его глаза сузились, взгляд стал цепким – сейчас он выглядел много старше своего возраста.  
– Судья не очень-то поверил в твоё раскаяние, раз назначил целый год испытательного срока – обычно за схожие преступления назначают вдвое меньше. Мы с тобой общаемся уже полгода, этого достаточно, чтобы я мог сделать выводы. Если через месяц ты всё ещё будешь работать, я направлю твоё дело на пересмотр, сопроводив личной рекомендацией. Уверен, вердикт будет положительным, и есть все шансы, что к весне ты станешь свободным человеком.  
– Но я не хочу, – оборвал Камуи.  
– Как это, не хочешь?  
– Если испытательный срок закончится, мы больше не сможем видеться. Я этого не хочу.  
Он резко встал, с шумом отодвинув стул, и направился к выходу.  
«Вот ты и допрыгался, – подумал Хиджиката с тяжёлым чувством. – Это твоя вина».  
– А ну-ка стой.  
Камуи остановился, но не обернулся.  
– Садись, я с тобой ещё не закончил.  
Он сел и уставился в пол с упрямым видом. Хиджиката мысленно посочувствовал его семье.  
– Ты не уволишься с этой работы, ясно? И не станешь делать так, чтобы тебя уволили. Во-первых, это может плохо отразиться на твоём личном деле, вплоть до возвращения в тюрьму.  
Камуи криво усмехнулся.  
– Во-вторых, – повысил голос Хиджиката, – если ты потеряешь работу, я буду вынужден признать, что не сумел найти к тебе подход, и передам тебя кому-нибудь из коллег. Тогда мы точно не увидимся больше.  
Камуи вскинулся и уставился на него, приоткрыв рот:  
– Вы это сделаете?  
– Не сомневайся.  
– А если я пообещаю, что не уйду с работы, вы не станете просить о сокращении срока?  
– Не пытайся торговаться со мной. – Хиджиката устало вздохнул: – Камуи… Ты обязан оставить прошлое позади и снова влиться в общество не ради меня или кого-то ещё, а ради себя. Потому что это – твоя жизнь, ты ещё в самом начале пути и не должен всё перечёркивать.  
– Да-да… А что если вы это повторите моему отцу?  
– Камуи…  
– Я вас приглашаю к нам на праздничный ужин. Представлю, как своего инспектора, вы расскажете моей семье, какой я молодец, а вас за это вкусно накормят. Звучит неплохо, а?  
– Что именно из фразы «не общаюсь в нерабочее время» тебе не понятно?  
– Тогда мы можем пообедать вместе. Как раз все идут на ланч.  
– Нет.  
– Но время рабочее.  
– Это другое!  
Хиджиката откинулся на спинку кресла и устало помахал рукой:  
– Приём закончен.  
– Но я ещё не всё сказал.  
– И это к лучшему. Иди, мне надо работать.  
– Разве не я – ваша работа?  
– Моя работа – это тонны документов, часы бесполезных разговоров, коллеги-фрики и начальник-маньяк.  
– О, тогда я хорошо впишусь.  
Хиджиката не удержался от смеха.  
– Да уж, только навязчивого ухажёра-бывшего преступника в моём зверинце и не хватало.  
Он осёкся. Камуи смотрел на него неотрывно, так внимательно, словно видел нечто сверхценное, что можно увидеть лишь раз в жизни и нужно запомнить навсегда.  
– Что? – мягко спросил Хиджиката.  
– Вы очень красивый. И вы мне нравитесь.  
– Знаю, ты сообщил мне об этом при первой же встрече.  
– С тех пор вы стали мне нравиться ещё сильнее.  
– Потому что стал ещё красивее, ага.  
Камуи часто заморгал.  
– Ну нет, красивее некуда.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Проваливай уже, балабол.  
Камуи нехотя поплёлся на выход. Хиджиката отвернулся к монитору и открыл переписку в чате, где успело накапать какое-то бешеное количество сообщений, но он вдруг остановился у двери.  
– Инспектор-сан, а Новый год вы отмечаете?  
– Ну да, как и все.  
– Тогда я вас поздравлю.  
– Не вздумай.  
– До скорой встречи.  
– Эй!  
Но он уже вышел.  
«Тоооши! Я сделал, как ты сказал, списал часы на супервизию, и теперь получается, что помощь чаще требуется не поднадзорным, а мне. Погляди, где я ошибся».  
«Почему ты ничего не написал под фото моей милой дочурки, Хиджиката-сан? Ты ненавидишь детей?»  
«Эй, Хиджиката, как смотришь на то, чтобы умереть в Рождество?»  
Хиджиката безжалостно свернул чат и посидел, размышляя о своей проблеме с Камуи. Так ни до чего не додумавшись, он встал, потянулся и подошёл к окну. Камуи стоял на улице и ждал, а как увидел его, то вовсю замахал обеими руками. Хиджиката поднял руку и помахал в ответ.  
Проблема с Камуи была не в том, что он флиртовал, а в том, что Хиджикате это нравилось.

Отчёт он отправил Сасаки в полшестого. Это значило, что его будут дёргать весь понедельник, но понедельники всегда давались Хиджикате проще пятниц. Ровно в шесть часов он выключил компьютер, надел пальто и вышел в коридор, где столкнулся с Сого. Кондо и Нобумэ они нагнали в приёмной – никто не стремился задерживаться на работе дольше положенного.  
На парковке Хиджиката первым делом нагнулся и заглянул под дно своей машины.  
– Что это ты делаешь? – немедленно спросил Сого.  
– Да вот думаю, вдруг один опасный психопат её заминировал.  
– На твоём месте я бы держался от опасных психопатов подальше. Например, можно перевестись, а ещё лучше уволиться.  
– Не мечтай.  
Сасаки вышел на улицу и неприязненно всех оглядел – это не значило, что он как-то особенно плохо к ним относится, у него всегда был такой взгляд.  
– До свидания, – сказал он кисло, – постарайтесь хорошенько отдохнуть, но не расслабляйтесь – помните, что впереди ещё один рабочий день. Многие думают, что после сдачи отчётов до конца года можно не работать, но это не так, потому что, – Сасаки хищно улыбнулся, – ваши отчёты ещё не одобрены.  
Он насладился их перекосившимися лицами и добавил:  
– Счастливого Рождества.  
Хиджиката едва дождался, пока начальство, чтоб его, уедет.  
– А ты, Тэцу, – он достал сигареты и с облегчением закурил, – разве не с ним?  
– Я не живу в доме брата, снимаю квартиру, – Тэцу мечтательно улыбнулся. – Она крохотная и в не очень хорошем районе, зато моя, понимаете?  
Хиджиката понимал – даже картонная коробка под мостом выглядела привлекательнее, чем житьё под одной крышей с Сасаки.  
– Я тоже пойду, – сказал Кондо, – нужно ещё кое-что купить к столу. Ребята, я бы вас пригласил, но Отаэ-сан не любит гостей.  
Хиджиката и Сого хором сказали:  
– Всё нормально, – и обменялись за его спиной недовольными взглядами. Если они в чём и сходились, то в нелюбви к идеальной Отаэ-сан.  
Кондо просветлел.  
– Вот и хорошо, а то я переживал… Тэцу-кун, тебя подвезти?  
– А можно?  
– Конечно. Кого ещё подбросить?  
– Спасибо, – сдержанно сказала Нобумэ, – мне недалеко. Хороших всем выходных.  
Она коротко кивнула и пошла в сторону станции метро.  
– Я пройдусь, – быстро сказал Сого, – погода отличная.  
Хиджиката демонстративно подставил ладонь под моросящий мелкий дождь, но Сого сделал вид, что не заметил.  
– Всем до свидания. Хиджиката, прощай навсегда.  
– Не бойся, потеря девственности не смертельна и ты обязательно выживешь.  
В темноте было плохо видно, но Хиджиката решил считать, что Сого покраснел.  
Они с Нобумэ ушли, Кондо и Тэцу после громогласных прощаний уехали, и Хиджиката остался один под нелепой мигающей надписью.  
Возвращаться домой, в пустую квартиру, отчаянно не хотелось. Возникла мысль поехать в какой-нибудь бар, но Хиджиката её отверг – у него не случилось ничего такого, чтобы надираться в одиночестве. Он ещё молод, здоров и в хорошей физической форме, у него уважаемая работа, собственное жильё, машина, кредит за которую уже выплачен. У него есть друзья, и пусть один из них – садист с мазохистскими наклонностями, а другой – влюблённая горилла, на них всегда можно положиться. Всё у него в порядке, это просто кризис среднего возраста, зима и дурацкий праздник… который не с кем провести.  
Пока он занимался аутотренингом, дождь усилился, а температура упала настолько, что он продрог в тонком пальто. Какая же мерзкая погода, вроде бы и холодно, но не по-зимнему, просто зябко и сыро.  
Ёжась, Хиджиката открыл машину, но, наученный горьким опытом, сначала включил свет в салоне и всё внимательно изучил. На водительском сиденье обнаружилась подушка-перделка. Хиджиката выкинул её, сел в машину и достал телефон.  
«Твои приколы на уровне пятилетки. Деградируешь».  
«Всё в порядке? Никакие психопаты не подкарауливают в ночи?»  
«Чем дальше один конкретный психопат, тем лучше я себя чувствую».  
Хиджиката опустил козырёк, и на него вывалился дождь из конфетти. Телефон тут же запиликал:  
«Уверен?»  
– Чтоб тебя, придурок, – пробормотал Хиджиката, невольно улыбаясь, – жди сюрприз в понедельник.  
Они немного поругались по Ватсапу, но Сого быстро свернул разговор – наверное, не хотел отвлекаться от Нобумэ. Хиджиката понял, что завидует, не именно Сого, а вообще всем, кто сейчас был не один. Девушка, друзья, пьяные сослуживцы – сгодился бы кто угодно. А раньше ему нравилось проводить время одному.  
– Стареешь, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Поразмыслив, он заехал в первый попавшийся магазин, где взял бутылку вина, стейк и сигареты. Больше ему ничего не требовалось, но Хиджиката, почти неосознанно оттягивая время, бродил между стеллажей, брал что-то, изучал состав, ставил на место. В конце концов, ноги сами привели к стеллажу с майонезом, где он взял банку своего любимого, а потом, после долгих раздумий – новый сорт на кукурузном масле.  
Скучавшая за кассой девица уставилась на его корзинку, как на светящееся драконье яйцо.  
– Просто решил попробовать новый вкус, – зачем-то пояснил Хиджиката.  
– Вы про сигареты?  
– Про майонез.  
Девица посмотрела на него, и выражение её лица сразу изменилось.  
– У нас всегда хороший ассортимент, – тон тоже стал другим, – заходите почаще.  
– Так и сделаю, – соврал Хиджиката.  
Девица улыбалась, поглядывала искоса и обслуживала так медленно, что успела скопиться небольшая очередь. Хиджиката не торопил, и девицу это воодушевило.  
– С Рождеством! – пожелала она на прощание, перекрикивая недовольных покупателей.  
Хиджиката не ответил.  
Сев в машину, он не уехал сразу, а сидел какое-то время в тёмном салоне и курил. Девица была совсем не в его вкусе, но он мог бы пойти в ближайший торговый центр и снять кого-нибудь на одну ночь – женщину или мужчину, не важно – просто кого-то симпатичного, желательно, с рыжими волосами…  
Хиджиката нахмурился и завёл мотор. Поехать домой, поесть, принять душ, а потом спать – вот самый лучший план. 

Но этому плану не суждено было сбыться.  
Выходя из лифта, Хиджиката держал магазинный пакет в одной руке, а другой нашаривал ключи в кармане, и не смотрел по сторонам. Так он свернул к своей квартире и лишь тогда поднял голову.  
У его двери кто-то сидел.  
Тёмная фигура скорчилась, подтянув к себе ноги и обхватив колени руками. Рассеянный свет плафона не позволял разглядеть детали, и Хиджикате как-то разом вспомнились и тупые шутки про опасных психопатов и то, что из предметов самообороны у него при себе только связка ключей.  
Незнакомец поднял голову – Хиджиката увидел бледное лицо с большими тёмными глазами, как у призрака из фильма ужасов.  
– Инспектор-сан, наконец-то вы пришли, а то я уже замёрз. И проголодался.  
– …Камуи?  
Разом забыв о детских страхах, Хиджиката поспешил к нему – его подгонял страх посерьёзнее. Что-то случилось? Опять подрался, сбежал от полиции, пошёл к единственному человеку, которому доверял…  
– Что с тобой?  
Камуи задрал голову, чтобы смотреть на него. Лицо у него было бледнее обычного, даже губы стали серыми, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Хиджиката моментально дофантазировал, что он ранен.  
– Мне больше некуда было пойти.  
– Ты…  
– Отец меня выставил.  
Хиджиката осёкся.  
– Как выставил? Выгнал из дома?  
– Только на сегодня, – Камуи шмыгнул носом. – Сестра должна привести своего парня, какого-то скучного очкарика, и папаша сказал, что я всё испорчу. Выставил и велел до утра не возвращаться. «Переночуешь у друзей».  
Он изобразил скрипучий противный голос, и Хиджикате стало легче. Значит, ничего серьёзного не случилось.  
– Вот и ехал бы к друзьям.  
Камуи округлил глаза:  
– Не к кому. Вы – мой единственный друг.  
– Я – твой инспектор по надзору, – Хиджиката потёр лоб. – Тебе нужно уйти.  
– Куда же я пойду? – Камуи принял вид невинного котёнка, выброшенного жестокосердным хозяином. – На улице так холодно и дождь идёт, и метро скоро закроется, и я с обеда ничего не ел. Кстати, что это у вас в пакете?  
Нужно было дать ему денег на такси или отвезти домой на своей машине.  
– Ладно, – услышал Хиджиката свой голос, – можешь зайти и обсушиться. Накормлю тебя ужином.  
Как во сне он протянул руку и сделал то, что хотел уже давно: погладил Камуи по голове, взъерошив влажные вихры. Тот отреагировал мгновенно, как хитрый бродячий кот – вытянул шею, подставляясь под ласку, потёрся о ладонь.  
– И ночевать оставите?  
– Ещё чего. Поешь, вернёшься домой и будешь вести себя паинькой, даже если твоя сестра привёдет целую футбольную команду.  
– Лааадно.  
Стоило убрать руку, как Камуи вскочил, сверкая глазами.  
– Спасибо. Я, честно говоря, боялся, что вы меня прогоните.  
– Так поступил бы любой инспектор.  
– Значит, мне повезло, что вы особенный.  
– Не подлизывайся.  
«Что ты делаешь? – вопил внутренний голос, пока он отпирал дверь. – Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?!»  
Хиджиката знал, как должен поступить – немедленно отправить Камуи домой, а в понедельник подать прошение, чтобы тому назначили другого инспектора. Он не справился: допустил размытие границ, привязался и позволил, чтобы к нему привязались. Он должен был пресекать все шутки и флирт Камуи на корню, должен был поддерживать исключительно деловые отношения, его этому специально обучали, сначала на психологическом, потом на курсах повышения квалификации, но он всё просрал, повёл себя абсолютно непрофессионально, и вот результат.  
«К чёрту, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – мы просто поедим, поболтаем, убьём вечер пятницы. А в понедельник… понедельник ещё нескоро».  
– Давай свою куртку.  
Пока он убирал верхнюю одежду в гардероб, Камуи шустро разулся и прошлёпал по коридору.  
– У вас такая большая квартира!  
– Досталась по наследству.  
– Вау, какая крутая плазма.  
Хиджиката сунул в ботинки Камуи электрические сушилки и прошёл в ванную.  
– Иди сюда.  
Там он открыл воду, а когда Камуи заглянул в комнату, накинул ему на голову полотенце.  
– Обсушись. Можешь принять душ, если хочешь.  
– Спасибо. Я вам тааак благодарен.  
– Да-да.  
Пока Камуи торчал в душе, Хиджиката переоделся в домашние штаны и тонкий джемпер, закатал рукава и занялся ужином. В холодильнике нашлись овощи и лазанья, которую он заказывал вчера. Хиджиката отправил лазанью в микроволновку, а овощи – в раковину. К тому времени, как Камуи вернулся, он уже нашинковал морковку и занялся брюссельской капустой.  
– Ух ты.  
– Что?  
– Никогда не видел вас в такой одежде, только в костюме. Вам идёт.  
– Спасибо, но лучше прибереги комплименты для своей девушки.  
– У меня нет девушки.  
– Когда-нибудь будет. Тебе для этого даже усилий прикладывать не надо, просто начни общаться с людьми.  
– А я не хочу.  
– Общаться?  
– Девушку.  
Так, ладно.  
Хиджиката отложил нож и развернулся.  
– Давай-ка лучше колись: как ты узнал мой адрес.  
– Случайно.  
– Ну да, так я и поверил, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Влажные волосы рассыпались по плечам Камуи, чёлка свесилась на глаза, он был босиком и футболку надевать не стал. Хиджиката успел заметить подтянутый живот, светлые соски, красивые ключицы и поспешно отвёл взгляд.  
– Я вас не выслеживал, правда, просто так получилось. Помните, я работаю мойщиком? Один из ваших соседей нанял нашу фирму, а так как заказов сейчас много, то мы работаем и вечерами тоже. И вот, на прошлой неделе, когда я мыл его окна, то увидел, как вы заходите в подъезд – это случайность, а не сталкерство.  
– Номер моей квартиры на тебя тоже случайно выпал?  
– Почти. У вас в доме почтовые ящики с фамилиями жильцов.  
– Это и есть сталкерство, чтоб ты знал!  
Сработал таймер микроволновки, и Хиджиката с облегчением отвернулся. Смотреть на Камуи было… тяжело.  
– Ладно, что уж теперь. Иди в комнату, телевизор посмотри или музыку послушай, а я пока приготовлю поесть.  
– Я бы лучше здесь остался, с вами интереснее.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза – ну ещё бы.  
– Тогда не стой столбом, а помогай. Достань продукты, которые я купил.  
– Есть, сэр!  
Камуи зашуршал пакетом.  
– Вино? Вы кого-то ждёте?  
– Нет. Я и тебя не ждал.  
– Пить одному неправильно.  
– Помалкивай там.  
– А это что?  
Хиджиката глянул через плечо:  
– Майонез. И ты вылетишь отсюда быстрее, чем скажешь «собачья еда».  
– Я ничего не имею против собачьей еды.  
– Эй!  
Хиджиката улыбнулся. Камуи возился за спиной, болтал о ерунде, и почему-то от этого становилось так тепло и спокойно. Прошла тоскливая неудовлетворённость, мучившая весь последний месяц, даже возникла мысль, что Рождество – не такой уж плохой праздник.  
– Ух ты, мясо!  
– Вскрой упаковку, выложи стейк на блюдо и поставь в холодильник, чтобы он немного охладился. Посуду возьмёшь вон в том шкафу.  
Он нагнулся, чтобы достать сковородку. Камуи засвистел.  
– Что?  
– Нравится ваш… стейк.  
– Считаешь себя очень остроумным, как я погляжу.  
Хиджиката достал специи и сгрузил нарезанные овощи в миску. Услышал, как открылась дверь холодильника.  
– Заодно достань оливковое масло, будь добр.  
Он поставил сковородку на плиту и выбрал среднюю температуру, чтобы она прогрелась.  
– Ты достал масло?  
Камуи молчал, и Хиджиката обернулся. В кухне он был один.  
– Камуи?  
– Инспектор-сан! – послышалось из коридора. – Идите сюда!  
– Что случилось?  
– Посмотрите, что я нашёл.  
Хиджиката выключил плиту и вытер руки, лихорадочно вспоминая, не оставил ли на виду что-нибудь компрометирующее. Порно он смотрел на ноутбуке, игрушки держал вместе с бельём, и ни тем, ни другими не пользовался уже давно. Если Камуи не рылся в шкафах, то самым шокирующим, что он мог увидеть в квартире, было полное собрание песен AKB48 – странно по нынешним меркам, но ещё не повод, чтобы так орать.  
Хиджиката вышел в коридор: Камуи стоял у двери в спальню и махал ему рукой.  
– Тут такое! Вы своим глазам не поверите.  
– Да что ты выдумываешь? – Хиджиката подошёл к нему и оглядел закрытую дверь. – Нет здесь ничего.  
Глаза Камуи сверкали от сдерживаемого азарта, как у ребёнка, которому не терпится распаковать подарки.  
– Вверху, вверху.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вверх: над дверью висел венок из еловых веток, украшенный красно-зелёными лентами.  
– Омела? Как она здесь…  
И в этот момент Камуи его поцеловал. 

Хиджиката знал, что однажды это случится, и много думал о том, как реагировать, но сейчас оказался совершенно не готов. Он застыл, скованный растерянностью и сомнениями, а вот Камуи не сомневался. Он целовал умело, с нежным напором, прихватывал губы, легко посасывал, мягко придерживая за подбородок, и так легко было сдаться этой ласке и своим собственным тоске и желанию, что Хиджиката опомнился, только когда почувствовал его язык во рту.  
– Нет.  
Он отстранился, но Камуи положил ладонь на затылок, надавил, вынуждая опустить голову, и поцеловал с таким жаром, что Хиджиката задохнулся.  
Какие там правила и тщательно продуманные аргументы! Он забыл как дышать, когда горячее тело прижалось к груди, а губы – к губам. Камуи целовался жёстко и держал, не давая отодвинуться, от этого напора голова кружилась. Хиджиката упёрся ему в грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть, но ладони бессильно скользнули по голой коже. Сердце Камуи билось под рукой сильно и часто, он был такой тёплый и так близко, Хиджиката не мог и не хотел этому противостоять.  
Но он был должен.  
– Говорю же, прекрати!  
Хиджиката отвернулся. Камуи не стал удерживать, радостно припав к подставленной шее. Поцеловал под челюстью, в ямку над ключицей, легонько прикусил кожу на горле, и Хиджиката вздрогнул всем телом. Он жмурился и стискивал зубы, изо всех сил борясь – не с Камуи, а со своими реакциями – и проигрывал по всем фронтам. Камуи покрывал поцелуями: шею, горло, кожу в широком вырезе джемпера. «Нет, подожди, не надо…», Хиджиката не слышал себя за уханьем крови в ушах и не был уверен, что говорит это вслух. «Нет-нет-нет» – от повторения слово потеряло смысл, превратилось в отсчёт выдохов, частых и рваных, потому что тело хотело только «да-да-да».  
Камуи просунул ладонь под джемпер, погладил живот. Хиджиката скинул его руку, но он не расстроился и облапал за зад. Погладил по бедру, завёл руку дальше, стиснул ягодицу… Хиджиката не осознавал, что выгибается, пока не приложился затылком о дверной косяк. А Камуи сразу воспользовался ситуацией: подтолкнул и прижал к стене, навалился сверху, не прекращая целовать всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Он мял ягодицы уже обеими руками, просовывал пальцы между ними – тонкая ткань штанов практически не защищала, и Хиджиката чувствовал всё, как по голому телу.  
Камуи взял его за подбородок, заставил наклониться и снова поцеловал в губы, сразу глубоко протолкнув язык. Его дыхание тоже сбилось, затвердевший член тёрся о бедро. «Если я ничего не сделаю, меня отымеют прямо у этой стены…» От одной лишь мысли стало жарко. И именно это привело Хиджикату в чувство.  
– Хватит, я сказал.  
Камуи сразу остановился.  
– Что не так?  
Смотреть на него – разрумянившегося с блестящими глазами и потемневшими губами – не было сил. Хиджиката вывернулся из его рук и пошёл в спальню.  
Голова кружилась, лицо горело, язык онемел – Камуи как отравил его своим поцелуем. Хиджиката щёлкнул выключателем и остановился, пытаясь прийти в себя. Сигареты должны быть где-то здесь…  
– Тоширо?  
– Я не разрешал звать себя так!  
Камуи часто заморгал в недоумении, и Хиджикате стало стыдно. Он потёр лицо и постарался сосредоточиться: сначала сигареты, потом всё остальное.  
– Разве тебе не понравилось? Я знаю, что понравилось, я почувствовал.  
Ещё бы он не почувствовал! Член до сих пор болезненно упирался в трусы.  
– Не в этом дело.  
Кровать, тумбочка, письменный стол, велотренажёр – да где же эти чёртовы сигареты?!  
– Разве ты меня не хочешь? Я тебя – очень.  
– В том-то и проблема. – Хиджиката вздохнул и обернулся к нему: – Ты полгода как вышел из тюрьмы, прежняя жизнь разрушена, непонятно, как строить новую, с семьёй взаимопонимания нет, друзей не осталось. Я – единственный человек, проявивший к тебе участие, по работе, но тебе этого хватило, чтобы считать меня другом. Так бывает, это распространённая ситуация.  
– Ну не знаю, – Камуи лукаво улыбнулся, – обычно я не трахаюсь с друзьями.  
– И со мной ты трахаться не будешь, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Послушай, что я говорю: у тебя не было никого, кроме меня, и ты сфокусировал на мне все свои эмоции, включая и…  
– Но это не так! Даже если бы я случайно встретил тебя на улице, ты бы мне всё равно понравился. Ты очень красивый.  
– И это одна из причин. Будь я старым и непривлекательным, то стал бы для тебя отцовской фигурой, но получилось то, что получилось.  
– Не нужен мне второй отец, – Камуи скорчил рожицу, – мне и одного с головой хватает.  
Он не понимал или не хотел понимать.  
– У нас разница в десять лет, – устало сказал Хиджиката, – и мы одного пола. Сомневаюсь, что раньше ты был по мужикам.  
– Это потому что я не был знаком с тобой.  
– Ну да. – Хиджиката наконец-то увидел сигареты: на книжной полке. – В любом случае, ты – мой поднадзорный, я не имею права общаться с тобой в нерабочее время, не могу переносить отношения на личный уровень, и само собой разумеется, что я не должен с тобой спать. Если об этом узнают, меня уволят.  
– Никто не узнает, – заверил Камуи.  
– Я знаю, этого достаточно. Так что сейчас ты поедешь домой, а с понедельника я устрою так, чтобы тебе назначили другого инспектора.  
– И тогда мы сможем встречаться?  
– Мы не будем встречаться! Чем ты слушал?  
Камуи перестал улыбаться – кажется, до него начало доходить. Хиджиката взял с полки «Мальборо». Зажигалки не было, но он помнил, что утром, собираясь в спешке, оставил её где-то на кровати.  
– Значит, – Камуи смотрел в пол и говорил медленно, с непривычным спокойствием, – ты в любом случае откажешься от меня?  
Хиджикату это покоробило.  
– Я должен действовать в соответствии с законом. – Он остановился перед кроватью, которую так и не заправил утром: одеяло скомкано, покрывало наброшено сверху, зажигалки нигде не видно. – Я и так нарушил все правила, по-хорошему, мне нужно увольняться.  
– Даже если я сейчас уйду?  
– Ага. Наши отношения недопустимы и без поцелуев.  
– Тогда не всё ли равно?  
– Что?  
Камуи поднял голову, он не улыбался и смотрел так серьёзно, что Хиджиката напрягся.  
– Не всё ли равно, что мы сейчас будем делать?  
Он подошёл ближе. Следовало отступить, но Хиджиката просто стоял, как дурак, и смотрел, пока Камуи не встал вплотную.  
– Тоширо, – он широко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, – ты мне очень нравишься, и я не хочу терять свой единственный шанс.  
Всё случилось так быстро, что Хиджиката не успел сориентироваться: Камуи толкнул его, он отступил, наткнулся на край кровати и опрокинулся на спину, а Камуи уже был сверху, над ним.  
– Да что ты делаешь?!  
Камуи запечатал ему рот поцелуем. Это было совсем не как в коридоре, никакой нежности, осторожности – Камуи впивался в его рот, грубо проталкивая язык, терзал губы, прикусывал, шумно дышал. Отстранялся на секунду и снова набрасывался, не давая передышки. Это настолько ошеломляло, обезоруживало, что Хиджиката в первый момент обмяк и позволил ему, но… чёрт! – он не был пьян или обкурен, хорошо понимал, что происходит, и не мог этого допустить. Даже если очень хотелось.  
Он кое-как вывернулся и закрыл Камуи рот ладонью.  
– Прекрати.  
Камуи мотнул головой. Его глаза были такими отчаянно-яркими, что Хиджикате впервые стало не по себе.  
– Не прекращу.  
Хиджиката опешил от такого, а Камуи повернул голову и прижался губами к его ладони.  
– Не прекращу, – повторил он невнятно. – Зачем?  
– Затем, что я тебя об этом прошу, – Хиджиката старался говорить рассудительно и спокойно.  
– Ты хочешь меня так же, как я тебя.  
Камуи опёрся на руки, нависнув над ним. Его волосы свесились, затенив лицо, только глаза ненормально сверкали.  
– Не хочу, – соврал Хиджиката.  
Но Камуи был не так глуп, чтобы ему поверить.  
– Посмотрим.  
Хиджиката охнул под его тяжестью. Горячее гибкое тело вдавило в матрас так, что перед глазами замигали звёзды. Член снова начал твердеть, и, конечно, Камуи это почувствовал. Хиджиката ощутил его улыбку кожей, а затем на смену губам пришёл язык, и он потерялся в ощущениях. Камуи безостановочно вылизывал его шею, прикусывал и посасывал, не пропуская ни сантиметра, пока кожа не начала гореть огнём. Невыносимо хотелось подставиться, откинуть голову и стонать от удовольствия. Хиджиката зажал себе рот, это помогло слабо, и тогда он до боли прикусил костяшки пальцев. Бесполезно. Камуи тёрся о него, и все силы уходили на то, чтобы не вскидывать бёдра навстречу этим ритмичным, сводящим с ума движениям. Но когда он поменял позу и приподнялся, Хиджиката не смог удержаться – потянулся за ним. Да что же это такое?!  
– Нет, остановись…  
Камуи втянул в рот кожу на его плече, и он подавился словами.  
«Я могу его остановить, – подумал Хиджиката, – и я должен это сделать, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко». Дельная мысль, осталось только собраться с силами, но как раз сил и не хватало. Он всегда считал себя достаточно волевым, чтобы работать с преступниками, вставать в пять утра и вежливо разговаривать с Сасаки, но при мысли о том, что нужно остановить Камуи – отказаться от его поцелуев, ласк, тепла – сила воли испарялась. Хиджиката хотел оттолкнуть его, но руки запутались во влажных волосах, да так и остались. Он хотел скрыть эрекцию, но когда Камуи вдвинул колено между его бёдер, лишь шире раздвинул ноги.  
Если бы получилось отказать уверенно и твёрдо, Камуи бы послушался, Хиджиката это знал. Где бы ещё взять эту уверенность?  
– Подожди…  
Именно в этот момент Камуи просунул руку под его джемпер, и слово оборвалось стоном.  
«Презервативы есть, а вот смазка… не помню, осталось ли с прошлого раза, это было так давно…»  
Мысль настолько не вписывалась в его тщательно выстраиваемую психологическую защиту, что Хиджиката почти пришёл в себя.  
– Камуи! Да остановись же, чтоб тебя!  
Камуи оторвался от его живота и вскинул голову, как хищник, припавший к добыче.  
– Сам подумай, Тоширо, – он говорил и одновременно улыбался, выглядело это жутко, – раз мы в любом случае расстанемся, то терять нечего. Пусть хотя бы будет, что вспомнить.  
– Ты делаешь только хуже!  
Камуи облизал губы – уверенность Хиджикаты поколебалась – нагнулся и поцеловал его в пупок. Хуже или нет, но он знал, что делает. Хиджиката вздрагивал и жмурился, пока язык вычерчивал влажные линии поверх натянутых мышц. Он так отвлёкся на ощущения, что не заметил, как Камуи взялся за пояс его штанов, и спохватился, уже когда резинка проехалась по напряжённому члену.  
Хиджиката резко поднялся, опёршись на локти, и обнаружил, что Камуи стащил ему штаны до колен.  
– Я тебе не разрешал это делать.  
Камуи кивнул на предательски выступающий бугор в трусах:  
– Он разрешил.  
– Этот права голоса не имеет!  
Ничего не отвечая, Камуи выпрямился и начал неторопливо снимать джинсы. Тут стоило бы зажмуриться, отвернуться, а ещё лучше – воспользоваться моментом и скатиться с кровати. Вместо этого Хиджиката лежал, как привязанный, и смотрел.  
Вот Камуи расстегнул пуговицу, вот вжикнул молнией, и у Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли, когда он понял, что трусов на нём нет. Камуи стаскивал джинсы, извиваясь и виляя задом – непонятно, правда они были такими узкими, или он намеренно устроил стриптиз, чтобы сильнее возбудить аудиторию. Куда уж сильнее! Ткань неохотно сползала, обнажая всё больше голого тела, и Хиджиката не мог отвести взгляд: сияющая белизной кожа, розовые следы в тех местах, где в неё вдавливались швы, аккуратно подбритая рыжая поросль в паху, и член, полностью вставший, с розовой, блестящей от смазки головкой. Камуи переступил на месте, стягивая джинсы ступнями, и член медитативно качнулся. Хиджиката сглотнул.  
– Нравится? – Камуи торжествующе улыбался.  
– Ты всегда ходишь без белья?  
– Неа, только к тебе в гости.  
Хиджиката пнул его – Камуи поймал ногу, поднял повыше и облизал косточку на щиколотке. Такая простая ласка, такой тёмный, многообещающий взгляд, от которого по телу прошла горячая волна. Хиджиката дёрнулся, высвободил ногу и отполз назад по кровати. Штаны сбились вокруг ступней, он нервно стащил их, чтобы не мешались, и остался в трусах и джемпере. Вид нелепее трудно представить, но судя по тому, как смотрел Камуи, ему нравилось.  
– Тоширо…  
Чёрт!  
Камуи приподнял его ногу, поцеловал в колено и закинул себе на плечо.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
Хиджиката упал на спину, закрыв лицо сгибом локтя. Проклятье! Он не должен этого допускать, он должен… должен…  
Камуи потёрся щекой о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, тихо выдохнул. Мягкие тёплые волосы защекотали кожу.  
– Ты удивительный…  
Теперь он целовал спускаясь всё ниже, пока свесившиеся пряди не легли на живот. Хиджиката другой рукой упёрся ему в макушку.  
– Пожалуйста… – фраза оборвалась, и вышло так, словно он просит не остановиться, а продолжать.  
Камуи в понуканиях не нуждался. Он опёрся на локти по обе стороны от бёдер Хиджикаты, наклонился совсем низко и провёл губами по изнывающему члену через ткань трусов. Выдержать это было не в человеческих силах – Хиджиката выгнулся и застонал.  
– Вот видишь! – возликовал Камуи. – Тебе хорошо, ты меня хочешь!  
– Да какая разница?! – с трудом выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Он хотел, чтобы Камуи прикоснулся ещё раз, не через ткань, к голой коже. Он хотел, чтобы этот вечер не кончался, чтобы никогда не пришлось возвращаться в реальность, к своим обязанностям, ответственности и долгу. Но он был слишком взрослым и понимал, что от его желаний ничего не зависит.  
– Есть разница! Потому что я тебя люблю.  
Хиджиката просто не хотел это слушать.  
– Если думаешь, что я как те идиоты, которым только скажи про любовь и они на всё согласны, то…  
Камуи уставился на него с возмущением.  
– Ничего такого я не думаю. Я просто тебя люблю.  
Он подался вперёд и навис над Хиджикатой, лицом к лицу.  
– И на всё остальное мне наплевать.  
Он смотрел серьёзно, немного нахмурившись, и по сравнению с этой искренней верой обязанности, ответственность и долг не стоили ровным счётом ничего.  
Хиджиката погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев.  
– Наплевать, да?  
Камуи энергично кивнул. «Ну и чёрт с ним, – подумал Хиджиката с облегчением, – сегодня Рождество, в конце концов, вдруг именно сегодня случится чудо».  
Он обнял Камуи за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал – просто отбросил все сомнения и позволил себе побыть счастливым. «Это ненадолго, – пообещал Хиджиката реальности, – только до полуночи». Больше он не думал ни о чём, никак себя не сдерживал, и дальше всё было тепло и сладостно и волшебно, как он давно мечтал.

***

Он проснулся сам, без звонка будильника, и какое-то время лежал в полной темноте, пытаясь сообразить, который час. Потянулся за телефоном, но не смог поднять руку – кто-то лежал рядом в постели и обнимал поперёк груди. Только тогда Хиджиката вспомнил, что произошло вечером.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали, да и не было так темно, как показалось сначала – через открытую дверь в спальню проникал свет из кухни и гостиной. В этом свете было хорошо видно Камуи, который спал рядом: рот у него приоткрылся, щека смешно сплющилась о подушку, и он шумно сопел сквозь сон. Хиджиката мягко отвёл волосы с его лица. Они совершили ужасную ошибку, но сожаления и угрызений совести не было – только умиротворение. Ничего непоправимого не случилось: в понедельник он передаст Кондо дело Камуи, потом, уже в новом году, попросит, чтобы Кондо подал прошение о досрочном окончании испытательного срока, и к концу зимы Камуи будет полностью свободен. А если с этим не выгорит, всегда можно уволиться и пойти работать по специальности – даже если в начале будет сложно, это того стоит.  
Камуи смешно наморщил нос сквозь сон, нахмурился – чистый лоб прорезала тонкая морщинка, которую так хотелось разгладить поцелуем. Хиджиката уже потянулся к нему, но отвлёкся на длинный жужжащий звук. Вибровызов, так вот что его разбудило.  
Выпутавшись из объятий Камуи – пришлось подсунуть вместо себя одеяло, которое тот радостно облапил – Хиджиката встал и обошёл кровать. Здесь на полу валялись джинсы, а рядом с ними лежал выпавший из кармана телефон. Хиджиката разблокировал экран и увидел тревожно мигающий значок Ватсапа.  
За вечер Камуи пришло больше десятка сообщений с двух номеров, от «Лысого» и «Сестрички», все примерно одного содержания: «Где ты?», «Перезвони», «Когда придёшь домой?». Хиджиката набрал:  
«Всё в порядке, ночую у друга, позвоню завтра».  
Ответ пришёл мгновенно:  
«Да кому нужны твои звонки, тупица!»  
Это писала сестра Камуи – судя по аватарке, очень красивая и такая же рыжая. Хиджиката хмыкнул и свернул диалог.  
Часы на телефоне показывали без одной минуты полночь. Хиджиката прихватил его с собой, сел на край кровати и безжалостно зажал Камуи нос.  
– Что за!.. Тоширо?  
Хиджиката показал ему телефон:  
– Не похоже, что твои родные могли выставить непутевого сына и брата в праздничную ночь под дождик.  
У Камуи забегали глаза.  
– Я немного приврал, чтобы тебя разжалобить.  
– Да ты просто мастер многоходовок: придумал слезливую историю, снял трусы, купил омелу...  
Вид у Камуи сделался совсем пристыженный, и Хиджикату поразила страшная догадка.  
– Стой… только не говори, что эта омела…  
– Из вашего офиса, – признался Камуи.  
Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу, а он начал поспешно объяснять:  
– Я вышел от тебя и увидел её, тогда-то мне это и пришло в голову. В приёмной никого не было, ну и…  
– Ты не должен воровать, ты на испытательном сроке!  
– Да ладно, она же почти ничего не стоит, а мне было очень надо.  
– Воровство есть воровство!  
Хиджиката покачал головой, старательно пряча улыбку: новоявленный шоплифтер мог принять это за поощрение.  
– Тоширо… ты на меня злишься?  
– Из-за омелы?  
– Из-за всего.  
А, вот он о чём.  
– Не злюсь.  
Камуи надулся.  
– Ты этим расстроен, что ли?  
– Я думал, ты скажешь, что злишься, а я отвечу, что готов извиняться все выходные, не вылезая из кровати.  
Всего одна фраза, а кровь прилила сразу, да не к лицу, а к паху. Вот же чёрт!  
– Тебе работать не надо?  
– Я поменялся сменами.  
– Ты всё предусмотрел, как я погляжу.  
«В конце концов, – подумал Хиджиката расслаблено, – не обязательно решать такие вопросы в последний рабочий день года. Можно оставить это до января и все праздники провести вместе, только еды накупить побольше.  
– Ну так что? – осторожно начал Камуи. – Могу я…  
– Ложись спать, – оборвал Хиджиката.  
– Но...   
– Тебе нужно хорошенько выспаться, а то на извинения сил не останется.  
Камуи просветлел:  
– Не волнуйся, с этим я всегда справлюсь.  
– Спи давай.  
Он закрыл глаза и почти сразу же засопел. Хиджиката даже позавидовал: ему самому спать не хотелось совсем. Надо было пойти на кухню и посмотреть, что там с продуктами, и выключить везде свет, но сначала – покурить. Он надел штаны, подобрал с пола пачку сигарет, нашёл зажигалку под своей подушкой и вышел на балкон.  
Шёл снег.  
Хиджиката как увидел это, так и замер на месте, не веря глазам.  
Белые хлопья величаво падали с тёмного неба. Их насыпало так много, что все тротуары стали белыми, а машины на парковке выглядели как обложенные ватой подарки в коробке. Влажный снег облепил деревья, превратив их в причудливые ледяные статуи, снежинки кружились в свете фонарей, такие крупные и круглые, словно сошли с новогодней открытки. Стоило подставить ладонь, и на неё сразу опустился белый комочек, похожий на сахарную вату. Хиджиката лизнул его и засмеялся, когда язык ожгло холодом.  
После унылого декабря такой снегопад можно было считать маленьким чудом. «А ведь сейчас полночь, – подумал Хиджиката, – Рождество». И сразу: «Ну что за бред».  
В Рождество случаются чудеса, так принято считать. Он никогда не верил в это, просто не задумывался, но разве с ним сегодня не случилось кое-что чудесное? Хиджиката оглянулся назад, на комнату, где крепко спал Камуи, потом потряс головой и сказал себе не маяться дурью.  
Было холодно. Он поёжился и торопливо достал сигарету, не замечая, как высоко над его головой в непроницаемо тёмном небе ярко сияет одна-единственная звезда.


End file.
